


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Tony stark one shot, marvel fic - Freeform, tony stark fic, tony stark imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: (Author: Emma)Based on the song Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic! At The Disco.Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

“Oh god,” you grumbled as you blinked against the sunlight streaming through the windows, head pounding with the headache of someone who had partied way too hard. You turned your head to the left, eyes landing on the alarm clock and discovering that it was almost eleven in the morning and you still felt like you had barely slept. With a groan you turned your face in the opposite direction and there, sprawled out beside you on top of the comforter was Tony.

“Tony?”

Tony’s eyes shut tighter at the sound of your voice, his hand slithering up across the sheets to grab a pillow and cover his head with it.

“Not so loud,” he whined, his voice muffled by the sound of the pillow.

You took this moment to sit up slowly, careful of the throb in your head and the queasy way your stomach was churning. Once you were propped up on your arm you took time to inspect the man beside you and he was quite the sight.

“Um…Tony? Why are you in your underwear? And more importantly, why are you wearing one of my high heels?”

The pillow was quickly removed and tossed to the side as Tony shot up into a sitting position followed by him hissing through his teeth at the pain the sudden movement caused in his head. Once the discomfort had subsided he followed your gaze, discovering that he was, in fact, in his underwear along with his dress shirt that was now wrinkled and misbuttoned. One of your favorite red pumps was dangling from his foot and from where you were sitting you had no idea where the other one was.

“There’s probably an explanation for that,” he commented as he bent his knee and snatched the shoe off his foot, handing it over to you.

“What the hell happened last night?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders as he took in the room. There were empty cans and bottles littering the room and two empty pizza boxes on the floor. The blinds over the windows were crooked as well as a picture to the right of them and you couldn’t make out much from the open crack in the door but it looked like there were people sleeping in the living area too.

You knew a few things by observation alone. You had gotten drunk, clearly, and Tony too. You remember the party you had thrown last night to celebrate Clint’s birthday but after the first hour or two your memory was hazy at best. You were racking your brain, trying to decipher the tidbits of information it was giving you when one very specific, crystal clear memory hit you like a freight train.

Tony kissed you last night.

Your eyes shot to your companion and you blushed instantly when you realized he was already studying you with a unreadable look on his face.

“I do remember one thing,” he told you.

You swallowed thickly as Tony leaned forward, his hand coming up to cup your cheek as he brushed his lips against yours in a kiss that was chaste and simple but sent tingles up your spine nonetheless. When he pulled away you realized you were grinning and he mirrored your smile causing your skin to heat as you grabbed hold of a pillow and buried your face in it, giggling into the soft fabric of the pillowcase.

“Now,” he said, his voice a great degree more chipper than it was when he first woke. “Let’s find some clothes and get some breakfast.”

You sat up but stopped short of getting out of the bed when you looked down at the shoe in your lap

“You sure you don’t want these heels? You can totally pull them off!” you said with a chuckle.

“I know. But being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and tall? That’s just not fair.”

You rolled your eyes and tried to hide the smirk pulling at your lips as you playfully tossed the shoe at Tony before following him out the door.


End file.
